1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vibrating devices and, more particularly, to a vibrating device for stretching leg muscles.
2. Prior Art
It has become common practice for a patient to receive vibrating therapy of some sort, as part of their physical rehabilitation therapy course, after severely over stretching or tearing a muscle. This practice is especially widely used where such muscle injuries have occurred in the lower back region.
Through vibrating the muscles at an ideal frequency, the muscles are caused to involuntarily relax, which results in an advantageous increase in blood flow to those muscles. Such an increased blood flow subsequently causes more oxygen and nutrients to be brought to the injured muscles, thus resulting in a shorter recovery period. With a debilitating injury, this is advantageous, since the person is allowed to return to their normal way of life more rapidly and no longer have to be a burden on those providing care to them.
As has been mentioned before, vibration of certain muscle groups at their ideal frequency causes an involuntary relaxation in those muscles. When the muscles are thus relaxed they can be stretched further, and with less pain, than would be possible without vibrating treatment. Such stretching further increases blood flow to the muscles, the benefits of which has already been discussed above, and also allows a person to attain the full range of motion in that muscle group more rapidly.
One region of muscles that would greatly benefit from such vibrating and stretching treatments are those in the leg regions. As of yet there are no examples of known knowledge in the prior art that provide means for performing such stretching and vibrating treatments on the legs of an injured individual. As can be imagined, an injury to the muscles of a leg severely retards a person's ability to move about and care for themself. Even healthy individuals can benefit from vibrating treatments, since an increased blood flow would allow them to have a more intense workout due to better oxygen circulation to the muscles that are being exercised.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vibrating device for stretching leg muscles in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a vibrating device for stretching leg muscles that is easy to use, and has the ability to help improve the flexibility and strength of the leg muscles more rapidly. Such a vibrating device allows fitness enthusiasts and those with leg injuries to stretch their muscles while subjecting them to soft vibrations. The vibrations can be adjusted to match the muscles' natural frequency so that the muscles will relax, resulting in increased elasticity and flexibility.